


Don't Let Go

by Whiskeyjack



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Married Couple, inappropriate use of allomancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeyjack/pseuds/Whiskeyjack
Summary: Elend and Vin find a hot spring.





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this as part of NaNo last year, and completely forgot about it until I was looking in my google drive today. Oh well! Have it.

Vin perched on the rock, drawing her legs up under the water, as she always did when she was sitting. The steam wafting off the hot pools obfuscated everything ten feet in front of her. It almost felt like being in the mists at night. 

She felt self conscious about her body, even though it was utterly silly for her to feel that way. She and Elend had been married for quite some time now, and although there had been some hurdles to overcome with regards to their physical intimacy, they had resolved them months ago. Of course, this was alleviated by Elend's body becoming more toned and muscular after becoming a Mistborn, and she always appreciated the chance to admire his physique. 

Her Tin-enhanced ears picked up a splash in the water some feet away, and the muttered curse she heard meant that Elend had finally made it into the pool. 

"Not expecting it to be so hot?" Vin asked, letting the amusement seep through in her voice. 

Elend grumbled. "No, not quite."

"They  _ are _ called 'hot springs' for a reason." She splashed some water at him playfully. He reciprocated, splashing a larger amount of water at her, and eventually it devolved with them trying to dunk each other's heads under, in a playful version of a strength contest. 

Vin settled back onto the rocks again, laughing. She hadn't felt so carefree in a long time, though how many chances have they had to just be together? Considering the current state of the world, it was almost irresponsible of them to leave it and splash around in a pool like children. But after Demoux and his soldiers found the natural pools that were wafting with warm water, (and after some encouragement from Breeze, the bastard) Vin and Elend decided to have a dip in it together. 

Elend was also laughing beside her, his hair and beard now dripping with water, and he seemed to have grown accustomed to the warm temperature. It had taken her a while to get used to the hair on his face, and in the first few weeks it had been uncomfortable to kiss him, as every time she did, the bristles of hair on his face would prickle her skin, making it feel sore. But eventually it grew out smoother, and even she had to admit that it added a manlier air to him. Now that it was softer, she actually enjoyed rubbing her face on it, and every time she did, it would make him laugh, as if it was tickling him. 

He settled on the rock beside her, putting an arm around her, rubbing his thumb idly on her wet shoulder. "It feels odd to be doing this, Vin. Especially when there are people dying." He whispered, but her Tin-enhanced ears picked it up easily. 

_ My bluntness must be rubbing off on him.  _ She mused, unsurprised that he would be mirroring her thoughts. 

"I know." She whispered back, knowing that he would be burning Tin too. "Breeze is right though. You do deserve a little indulgence." 

"Fancy seeing you here, then." He replied, amused. 

"Well, if you must know, I've actually missed you." She huffed a little at that. She knew he was putting it on, of course, so she played along. It had been so long since the days where they flirted with each other awkwardly, and sometimes Vin missed the easy banter that came to them. 

“Why, I never could have guessed, what with all the time we spend together in the evenings.” The opposite was true, of course, as they barely had enough time for a quick kiss goodnight before collapsing into bed beside each other, Vin having been out in the mists patrolling, Elend having sat through war councils and making his presence known to the men he commanded. 

She huffed, and shoved gently at his shoulder. Under the water, her hand brushed across his belly, and she was surprised to feel him already half hard against her fingertips. They both knew that burning Tin would enhance all their senses, not just hearing, though they hadn't quite had the opportunity to test it in… this capacity. A chill ran down her spine, despite the heat, and she pressed her legs together despite herself. 

Elend grinned at her, knowing that she had felt him. “I can almost see the wheels turning in your head.” He brought a hand up behind her neck, thumb stroking at the pulse point there. She gasped silently, body now inextricably drawn closer to his. She moved forward into him, arms bracketed around his torso, leaning on the edge of the pool, and she surged up, catching his lips with hers. 

He gasped as she pushed into his touch, belly grazing his now rapidly hardening member, her skin tingling from her heightened senses. The hand on her neck pulled her further forward as he leaned back, letting her set the pace, and his other hand splashed down into the water to wrap around her waist. 

His lips parted to let her in, and that first contact was like lightning shooting through her limbs. She breathed in his scent, still discernible to her despite them having been in the water for a while now, rocking her body against his in a desperate desire for more of his skin. 

As her hips moved against him, the tip of his cock brushed in between her legs, and she sucked in a sharp breath. She felt Elend grin against her lips, as his hand moved from her waist to bring her leg up against him, allowing him better access as he jerked his hips upward. The sensation of the tip rubbing there ever so slightly was maddening, exacerbated by her Tin allomancy. She lifted herself up slightly, arms still braced around him on the ledge, and rolled her hips down, parting her lips against the edge of his shift as she slid down around the outside of it. 

Elend groaned softly, biting his lip in what was clearly an attempt to restrain himself, and she could feel his grip on her tightening as she continued her movements. She felt his hand roll along with her hips, encouraging her, until eventually the head of his cock ever so slightly slid in between her lips, parting her wet warmth. This time she actually moaned, low in her throat and needy for more. 

Her hands abandoned the ledge to grab on to his shoulders, and she could feel the hard cord of muscle there moving under her fingertips as he continued rolling her hips. His breath was coming in short puffs now, each one slightly disturbing the steam that was curling around them. She was still only rubbing against the tip, taking the opportunity to tease Elend a little, even though she wanted so bad to just sink down and take the rest of him. 

“Vin-” He grunted, the water splashing around them as she quickened her pace. She bent down to kiss him, moaning around his lips as she moved her body down, savouring the way he filled her. He reciprocated with a throaty growl of his own, throwing his head back as he held both hands on her ass, pressing her closer, till she was all the way in. She could feel him twitch there, her entire body singing out with pleasure from the sheer pressure emanating from her center. 

Her arms moved down to brace on the ground again, shaking a little as she lifted herself up again, and coming back down, his hands following her motion. She was breathing hard now, nipping at his ear as she kept moving, and Elend responded in kind, bucking up into her each time she came down, a low hum in his throat that was increasing in pitch with every movement. 

He tried to brace both feet against the wall of the pool, but slipped on the wet mossy rock, and they both plunged under the water in a tangle of limbs. Elend came up sputtering, face red, but Vin was just laughing, holding on to his shoulders.

“I'm sorry, I forgot -” He grabbed her waist to make sure she wouldn't slip again, but Vin just continued laughing.

“It's alright! Really.” She pushed her wet hair out of her face. “Although we should probably get out of the water to prevent any more… mishaps.”

“Good idea.” He let her use his shoulder for support as she lifted herself out of the water, before climbing out himself. The steam curled around them like the mists, and the air was still warm even though they were wet. Elend padded to the rock outcrop where he had stashed his clothes, and brought out a cloth to wipe them dry. 

The linen felt like sandpaper against her skin after the fluidity of being in the water for so long, but Elend was soft and warm, his arm solid around her as he dried out her hair. She surged up to kiss him, her other hand going down to grab at his balls. He hissed, which came out more like a moan around her lips, and dropped his hands to press her closer against him. 

He broke off to retrieve some furs so they could lie down. It wasn't much padding, but it was better than just lying on rocks. Besides, Vin had lain on worse. 

She lay down first, pulling Elend down on top of her. His hand kneaded at a breast, fingers tweaking the hard nipple, the other hand propping himself up to roll his hips into her. He entered her easily, and again she gasped at the weight pushing into her, the sensation making her toes curl. 

He kissed her roughly as he began moving, all remaining patience for finesse gone, drawing out almost all the way before pushing back in again. She gasped from the contact, a little shock going through her with each of his thrusts, and she brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, deepening the angle. She curled her arms around his neck, his head buried there now and sucking at the hollow in her collarbone. 

His hand came down to hold her ass in place as he increased the pace, grunting with each thrust. She was sure the same tingle ran through his body as it did hers, could never have imagined feeling him so keenly without burning Tin. She gripped the back of his neck, urging him on with a low hum in her throat. She was so close to release now, and she could feel herself pressing tighter around him. He began whispering her name, and she knew he was close too. 

It hit her almost too suddenly, and she cried out at the intense burst of pleasure, arms clutching at him and back arching up off the furs. Elend wasn't too far behind. His head had been bowed, but now he glanced up at her, as if asking her permission to finish. She pulled him into a kiss, and after a few more thrusts, he pulled out of her, jerking himself roughly to spill on her belly. 

They were both breathing hard, each breath disturbing the steam still curling around them. Vin stretched her arms above her as Elend collapsed onto his elbows, enveloping her with his body. He nuzzled his beard on her cheek, tracing a path to her lips, and this time the kiss was softer. 

She sighed as they broke apart, her body stretched and sated. “I love you.” Elend said, face still pressed against hers, as if he didn't want the moment to end.

“I love you too.” She sighed, smiling against him, knowing that he would feel it against his cheek.

A few weeks later, their world ended, but they remained together. 


End file.
